the shocking truth about Graythe Rave stone turn ice
by Arikashika5985
Summary: no one knew why Gray was acting so strangely at the guild. but when he mysteriously disappears with Lyon after a job... will natsu go find him? Natsu and Lucy meet Haru and his friends in the guild. Haru has to help Natsu find Gray so he can get the rave stone. But will it be more than they can handle? read to find out what happens


I just came up with this story not too long ago. I hope you like it

**Ch. 1**

Natsu and Lucy walked into their guild of Fairy Tail. They looked around but didn't see the person they were hoping to see.

"Gray?! Hey Gray! Where are you?" Natsu hollered. "Hey Ice-boy!"

"He's not here," Mirajane told the dragon slayer. "Gray's been gone for over three days. He should've been back yesterday."

Natsu looked over at the group of strong-armed wizards and got pissed at them. He stomped over to them with his dragon fire swirling around his body.

"Have you block heads been teasing Gray again?!" Natsu asked in a fiery shout. "I'm the only one who can do that!"

"Yeah, what of it, dragon boy?" asked the man with scars of plenty.

"Boss, I told you Natsu would find out," whispered a guy in a trench coat and shades.

"Fuck off, Krom!" Boss yelled shooting him a death glare. "Who cares about Ice-breath anyway?! Someone like him should've never been allowed in this guild in the first place! I don't care if he _is_ a strong ice wizard!"

Natsu punched him across the face with a fist a blaze, sending him clear across the first floor. He stomped over to him, gripping the front of his shirt and lifting him off the floor.

"Tell me where he is," Natsu said in a threatening tone. "Where is Gray you bastard?"

"Tsk. Put me down fucking flare dragon," Boss told him sternly.

"Natsu, I'll tell you what happened," said the third strong armed wizard.

"You better tell me the truth, Leeko," Natsu almost roared at him as he released Boss and stomped over to the guy in a leather jacket and jeans.

~flashback~

Gray stood in front of the message board trying to figure out a good job for him to take while Natsu and Lucy went on a different mission.

"Hey, ice-brat!" Boss shouted standing behind Gray. Gray gasped sharply as he turned his head around to see the muscle bound wizard. "No matter which quest you take on, I bet you won't come back here in one piece this time round. Oh what's the matter icy brat? Too intimidated to make a comeback? Hahaaa. Oh come on, now. Are you going to cry ice cubes on me now?" Boss cackled.

Gray couldn't find his voice and his eyes stayed wide in fear of Boss. He turned back around to the request board; he snatched a simple request and went over to the Master so he could do the request.

"Oh my. Are you sure you want to take on this request, Gray?" asked the master.

"Y-yes," Gray stuttered.

"Alright then. Go ahead, I approve of you taking this one on," said the master in a sigh.

Gray nodded a thank you and left the guild building before Boss had another chance to tease him like that again.

"Boss, you do know that Natsu's going to find out about this once he gets back right?" asked Krom.

"Who gives a fuck? Cause I sure don't," Boss scoffed in satisfaction.

~end flashback~

"So that's what happened. Grr I swear Boss, someday I'll burn you to ash!" Natsu shouted as fire came out of his nose.

"Whatever," Boss said un-amused as he took a sip of beer.

Natsu asked for the master to come out. He did and the two got to talking.

Lucy could just feel something wasn't right if Gray wasn't back at the guild yet. Shortly after the guild went back to its normal state… three people entered the guild building.

"Are you sure we're in the right place, Musica?" asked the spiky silver haired boy.

"The old man said the guy with the necklace that looks like the rave stone is here somewhere," answered the dark spiky haired man with piercings on his forehead.

"What!?" Natsu shouted in disbelief, getting everyone's attention. "You can't be serious! You let Gray go on that kind of mission alone?! Grr, I'm going after him and you can't make me stay put!"

"Hey maybe that guy knows something," Musica said with a grin. He looked around to see both his partners weren't in front of him anymore. "What the-? Haru, Elli." He gave a sigh once he spotted them already talking to the pink haired boy that shouted and a blond haired girl with keys.

"Excuse me. Sorry to bother you but can you help us?" Haru asked the flaming pink haired boy.

"Make it fast kid… wait. I've never seen you around here before," Natsu said once he got a good look at the silvery haired boy in front of him now.

"I'm Haru and that's Elli. Musica… is still at the entrance," Haru told him in a chuckle at the last part he said, seeing Musica still standing at the entrance to the guild. "We're looking for something that looks like this." Haru showed Natsu a small stone dagger type thing with a cross at the hilt. "We were told that someone here has this."

"Hmm… can you use that sword of yours?" Natsu asked crossing his arms.

"Oh no, Natsu. Don't go picking a fight now," Lucy groaned.

"The Deckaforce sword? Of course I can. Why do you asked?" Haru asked back.

"Because the only way you can get that cross thingy is to help me out in getting my friend back," Natsu told him in a serious tone.

Lucy gasped in shock upon hearing that. "He actually admitted that Gray is his friend! Wow," she thought.

"Alright," Haru agreed.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Natsu. I'm a dragon slayer wizard," Natsu told him. "And that's Lucy. She's a celestial wizard."

"Wizards, huh? That's cool," Musica smiled.

"Wait a second, Natsu. Where is Gray anyway?" Lucy asked once they got outside.

"Grr the whole 'recovering a lost child' request is crap. Gray can find a lost child in no time. Might take him a day but still… and he's been gone for three damn days?! Even with Boss and his crew teasing him like that, he should've been back by now. I just know something isn't right and that request… I had a feeling something wasn't right about it," Natsu told her. "I remember seeing a something on the back of that one and no one could read it. But for some reason I think Gray could."

"Well do you know the address?" Elli asked.

"He's in the next town… across the ocean," Natsu pulled a face of disgust as he stared at a row boat.

"Hm? What's with him?" Musica asked with a crocked eyebrow.

"Heheh, Natsu has motion sickness," Lucy chuckled nervously.

"Aye," said the little flying cat called Happy.

The five got in a boat when a random guy agreed to take them to the next town across the sea pulled out of port.

"Heheh I see what you mean, Lucy," Haru chuckled as he looked over at Natsu dangling over the side of the boat looking sick.

"Heheh. I just hope Gray's alright," Lucy said softly, looking in the direction of their destination. "I'm sure he'll be able to hear us once we set foot in town. Gray's hearing is better than most others I know."

"I see," Elli said. It didn't take them long to get across the body of water. Lucy asked around while Natsu recovered from his motion sickness.

"Yeah I've seen this guy three days ago," said a young woman. "He went down that way to the house that looks like an ice cube. Well it's painted like an ice cube anyway."

"Thank you, ma'am," Lucy said with a small bow.

"Gray, I know you can hear me! So say something or freeze something that'll tell me where the hell you are!" Natsu shouted as he walked alongside Lucy and the other three on their way to the ice cube painted house.

"Well that didn't take long to get here," Elli said in a soft huff of breath. Lucy knocked on the door a few times. She waited patiently as someone opened the door from the inside.

"Yes? Who is it?" asked a young girl who answered the door. She looked about six years old, her red hair coming down to her middle back.

"Has a Fairy Tail ice wizard been here recently?" Lucy asked the young girl.

"Hm? Oh you mean Gray? He saved me three days ago," said the girl.

"Veronica, who is it?" asked an older girl.

"Oh, momma, it's some more Fairy Tail wizards," Veronica turned around to face the woman that entered the space. "They're asking about Gray."

"Oh my," said the woman. "Please come in and we'll fill you in on what happened. My name is Larra."

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Haru, Musica, Plu and Elli entered the house. They took a seat in the living room. Larra came in the room with some tea for her guests.

"Veronica can start and I can finish what happened," Larra told them.

"I'm all ears," Natsu said. "Um… I hope you don't find this question weird but do you have any fire?"

"Oh, so you're the fire dragon slayer Gray was talking about then; the one who eats fire and can't get enough, right?" Larra asked with a smile. "The fire is on the stove."

"Thanks," Natsu licked his lips as he got up and went straight into the kitchen. He came back in the living room holding fire and eating it.

"Wha-" Musica seemed at a loss for words. "How is he-"

"Dragon slayer wizards like Natsu love to eat fire and it doesn't burn them," Happy told him.

"I see," Haru chuckled.

"Now please, tell us what went down with Gray," Natsu said sitting down.

~Veronica's flashback~

Veronica cried in an alley way far from her home. She stayed there for at least a week. She tried finding her way home but was too scared to leave the alley.

Veronica cried for someone to find her… and on the ninth day of her being all alone, someone called her name.

"Veronica! Hey, I know you're in there," said the voice in a kind shout. Veronica gasped as she looked towards the alley entrance. A man with dark short hair stood there. He wore an ice color jacket with a red under shirt. His jeans were dark as he walked in the alley. "Veronica?"

"W-who're you?" Veronica sniffed hiding next to a dumpster.

"I'm from Fairy Tail. I came to bring you home. You're mother's worried sick about you. My name is Gray," he told her knelling down to her level.

"Fairy Tail? Oh I know what you mean now. May I… see…" Veronica sobbed. Gray lifted his shirt up to show her the Fairy Tail guild emblem on his chest.

Veronica flew into his arms and sobbed some more. Gray picked her pick gently as he walked into the sun. Before he took her home, he took her to a doctor to make sure she was alright.

"Only a few scratches, she'll be just fine," the doctor told Gray.

"That's good to hear," Gray said in a sigh. Veronica came up to Gray again, "I'm hungry."

"Heheh, I don't have that much money with me, but I'm sure I can get you something to eat," Gray smiled. Veronica giggled a little as she held onto Gray's hand. They walked down the street to a small restaurant.

Gray bought her some ramen; that was the only thing he had money for at the moment and Veronica didn't complain. Gray smiled at her; he couldn't help but feel a sense of peace right now.

"Ah, that was good. Thank you so much Gray-sama," Veronica smiled.

"Heheh, just Gray please," Gray chuckled. "Come on, Veronica. Let's get you home now. Your mother is shouting your name and crying again."

"Hm? How do you know that?" Veronica asked getting out of the chair.

"Oh um… let's just say I have better hearing than most other people," Gray told her. "Come on."

Gray carried her to her house. It didn't take him long to get there. He knocked on the door softly shouting, "Miss Larra! I'm back with your daughter!"

Larra opened the door in a rush and saw the wizard holding her child. Her tears turned happy as she embraced both her child and Gray.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Larra cried.

"It's no problem ma'am," Gray told her softly. He told her where he found her and that he took her to see a doctor and got her some food. Larra gave him the thirty-five hundred dollars cash and a gold key.

"Heh, Lucy is going to be yanking my chain for this celestial key," Gray chuckled. "Although I thought the money was the only reward."

"I just threw in the key because you took such good care of my daughter," Larra told him with a smile. Veronica fell asleep in her nice comfy bed.

~end Veronica's flashback~

"That's all I remembered before falling asleep," Veronica told them.

"You gave him a gold celestial key?!" Lucy asked in a shocked shout.

"Yes. I take it that means you're Lucy," Larra chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, that sounds like Gray all right. When taking on a mission to find a lost child. Okay so what else happened?" Natsu asked.

~Larra's flashback~

"Well, thanks for letting me stay here for the night," Gray said. "I should be getting back to the guild now."

"You're very welcome Gray," Larra smiled. "Come by anything. I'm sure Veronica will be hoping to see you again."

"Yeah, when I can I'll stop by again. Sorry to leave without telling her good-bye, but I should be going now. Natsu and Lucy should be back at the guild sometime tomorrow."

"I'll tell her that you said good-bye. I really wish you could stay longer though." Gray smiled and waved good-bye to her before walking down the street towards the ocean.

He didn't get far when someone appeared in front of him. He had icy blue hair and wore an icy coat.

"How's it going Gray?" he asked.

"Lyon?" Gray sighed. "I just finished a job yesterday."

"That's good. So you found a lost child… heheh sorry but I was following you," Lyon chuckled.

"I knew you were," Gray said in a sigh. "Huh? Now what was that?"

"What? You hear something again?"

"Shh." Gray listened in to what he was hearing. He gasped suddenly as his eyes widened in disbelief. "Tha-that can't… can't be possible."

"Hm? What is it, Gray?" Lyon asked as Gray slammed his hands over his ears shouting, "Shut up! Shut up! I don't believe you! Shut up!"

"Gray!" Lyon shouted placing his hands on Gray's shoulders. He could feel just how much Gray was shaking and trembling. That's when some ice formed a dome around the two boys.

The dome was there for an hour at least before it melted. Larra didn't see either of the boys there anymore. She became worried once the ice melted and the two boys vanished from sight.

~end Larra's flashback~

"So, Lyon and Gray just disappeared in ice like that?" Lucy snapped her fingers.

"That's right," Larra said with a nod.

"Well that's not much to go on, is it?" Musica asked with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry," Larra apologized.

"Hm…" Natsu thought on this information for a bit. "Happy, fly up and see if you can't see something that'll tell us where they might've gone."

"Aye," said the little blue flying cat. Happy flew up to the sky once everyone went outside. He looked around for a bit before spotting something on the ground.

"Natsu this way," Happy said, pointing towards the ocean. The gang ran that way and looked down at the ground.

"What? Yeah this is Gray's writing all right. Writing with his foot," Natsu somewhat laughed.

"Natsu… you do remember that place right?" Lucy asked in a shiver.

"Yeah… we have to go back to the place where we first met Gray's buddy, Lyon," Natsu said seriously. "Galuna Island."

…

Please review


End file.
